This invention relates to a unit type thermal label printer capable of receiving and transmitting data, and more particularly to a unit type thermal label printer which is comprised of a label printer unit, a data terminal unit, an applicator unit, and a handle unit, which can be interconnected as desired.
Label printers and label printer applicators for printing price tags and various other indicators are manufactured in accordance with individual purposes and functions. Therefore, a single user has to be equipped with different label printers and label applicators when the location or mode of use changes. This is inconvenient, and requires the manufacture and purchase and use of a range of different different label printers and applicators, all of which necessarily have similar functions.